


DILF by Twentysomething [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of DILF by Twentysomething</p>
            </blockquote>





	DILF by Twentysomething [Podfic]

**Title** : DILF  
**Author** : Twentysomething  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
**Character** : Derek/Stiles  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : Author chose not to use archive warnings  
**Summary** : "Today is Scott's first day of kindergarten and Derek is terrified."  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/487739)  
**Length** 3:24:14  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/DILF%20by%20Twentysomething.mp3)  
[audiobook here](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/DILF%20.m4b)  
280.5 MB


End file.
